reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:DeaDMaN
is a Red Dead Redemption PoSSe: WHiCH WaS uNeaRTHeD oN THe 6TH HouR oF THe 6TH Day oF THe 6TH MoNTH FRoM THe MoMeNT oF THeiR uNTiMeLy DeaTH 'PLiGHT of The DeaDMaN' A way out west there is a Clan; Clan that I need to tell you about. A Clan of Riders who the Devil himself hand-picked for their individual relentless acts of violence against all of humanity. Cursing them to an existence of pain and solitude for what we know as eternity. The Devils words turn the sky to darkness and explode from his forked tongue in a bolt of lightning, straight into their not-so-shallow, and not-so-final, resting place, ripping away any shred of sorrow or remorse that may have been left in their lifeless, unbound bodies. The Riders roam free through the west, cursed to destroy everything that lives and breathes. They long for what we all take for granted and what they can never again have...a SouL. We will all fear these Riders for they absolutely will not stop until we all have become just like them...a DeaDMaN 'DeaDMaN oaTH' '"""AHhhhhhhhhHAaaaaAHhhhHAaaaaAHhhHAaaASsssSK"""' (translation) I sware oaTH to no MaN living. Only the DeaD I will leave in the wake of my Devastation. I will not show regard or mercy for Human life as long as I am to be cursed. My Sidearm, a Harbinger of Pain; my Rifle, a Messenger of Sorrow. I am the Enemy to All that is living, I am friend to no MaN...I aM solitude, I aM desolation, I aM DeaDMaN. 'PaSSiNG iNTo The ReaLM of The DeaD' To pass into the ReaLM of the DeaD you must either be found by a DeaDMaN or contact a DeaDMaN thru the PS or ReD DeaD WiKi. There is no leader of the DeaDMaN as we are all lost in Purgatory together. All prospective Candidates are only brought to the ReaLM on a unanimous decision of all DeaDMan. All DeaDMaN are required of the following. * Have to Shoot as GooD or Better than the rest of us * have to be at least 25 years of age * Pick an available UnDeaD avatar (this will be your permanent avatar as a DeaDMaN) * ...oh, and must have a mic. We use any and all Weapons, Games, Methods and Landscapes available. We RoaM this DeaD West the way it was intended...with SKiLL. We do not condone the use of Enhancements such as Glitches and Kicked Up Controllers. We prey upon those who do, as well as those who like to Shoot Casual (weak!), and especially those who Complain, Complain and Complain...about anything, like High Power Pistol or the use of cover (what do you want us to do...run around like a bunch of Idiots...come on!). If it's in the game then use it. Have fun with how you are playing and laugh Hysterically in the PaiN you are caused and the PaiN you will cause others! Absolutely no Dicks, Bitches or Assholes! 'The DeaD LiST' (Looking for four more) * DeaDMaN_The_Poet ** avatar / iSHMaeL RaiMi * DeaDMaN_NOBODY ** avatar / Poe BoLL * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN 'SeNT To PuRGaToRy' You will know our Poetry as it is Written in Your BLooD! "Posse:BROWN PRIDE" - Racist Pretentious Bastards!... External links Category:Posses }}